Light in the Black Forest
by Grimmjowlover314
Summary: Sora Kuroi is a genin with a similar history as Sasuke. Her big sister killed her clan, but Sora doesn't seek revenge or bare any hatred because of it. She lives to have fun and form her new family. Follow her on her adventure to become a full fledged ninja. "Just wait you dumbasses will bow before me when I become the first female Hokage ain't that right Naruto whatever he agrees
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there guys! This story is going to be different from my usual stories. Instead of having the Naruto cast in our world, this story will feature my OC in their world. It will begin from the beginning of the whole Naruto series too, so yes the whole mist village, Chunin exams, and etc. But I won't go word for word like other stories or at least try. Hope you like it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Naruto !**

Chapter 1: In the Beginning…

"Kyoko-neechan, the boys from the clan were bullying me again," sniffled as little girl running toward a teenage girl.

The girl had big purple eyes, short messy black hair that stopped a little past her chin, tan skin, and wearing baby blue tank top and black pants. Tears began to run down her face.

The girl turned around and bent down cupping the little girls cheek, "Really? Do you want this onee-chan of yours to beat them up for you," she cracked her knuckles, "No one messes with my little Sora and gets away with it!"

Kyoko beautiful and tall. She had her long, silky black hair in a side ponytail. Her purple eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a long sleeved mesh top with a sleeveless hoodie, and with capris.

Sora stopped crying and smiled, "Really? Can I throw worms at them and throw rocks at them too, or maybe hang them on a tree from their toes?"

Kyoko sweat dropped, "Um…no…how about we just beat them up…"

"I like my idea better," Sora pouted and crossed my hairs only to be lifted up by her sister.

Kyoko smiled, "You sure cheer up fast kiddo. Let's get home before Mom and Dad have a heart attack."

Sora smiled and wrapped her arms around her sisters neck as they made their way home. Sora was asleep before they managed to walk in the house. Their mother and father told Kyoko to take her to her room so she could rest. As Kyoko laid Sora in her bed she gave her little sister a sad look.

"I love you Sora you will always be my adorable little sister," she said cupping her cheek.

* * *

When Sora came too the house was too quiet. She walked in to the hallway and noticed all the lights were off in the house.

"Mommy? Daddy? Kyoko-neechan," she called out.

She received no answer and thought, "Where is everyone…"

She creeped through the house and saw I door cracked. She looked through the crack to see something on the floor, but couldn't quiet make it out. She walked in the door and instantly screamed.

"MOMMY! DADDY," she ran over to the dead bodies of her parents, tears running down her face.

Someone else walked into the room slowly. Sora turned around the see Kyoko. She ran over to her and grabbed her leg crying.

"Kyoko-neechan, someone hurt Mommy and Daddy! We need to get help," she yelled pulling on her sister's leg.

Kyoko stared at Sora with a murderous look. Sora finally noticed the bloody sword and blood dripping from her sister's body. She began to tremble with fear and stepped back.

"K-Kyoko-neechan…?"

Kyoko slowly began to smirk giving her sister a sinister look, "What's the matter Sora? You don't want to give your onee-chan a hug."

She opened her arms to her sister with a crazed expression. Sora screamed and ran out the room.

Kyoko sighed, "Oh no, that won't do at all little sister…I guess we have to play a game of tag."

She ran out the room after her sister, but Sora was long gone.

"Sora~ Come out, come out where ever you are~," Kyoko said sliding her sword along the wall of the house.

Sora ran to the next house and banged on the door, "Help! Kyoko's gone crazy! Help!"

No one answered to door. So she kept running until she tripped over something, crashing to the ground. She looked behind her and trembled. It was one of the boys from the clan that bullied her a lot. She looked around to find more bodies scattered around.

She trembled and cried, "Kyoko-neechan did all of this! Why?!"

She stiffened when she heard a laugh. She whipped her head around to see the sister that she once looked up to skipping over to her.

"There you are Sora! You know it was too easy finding you," her sister pouted.

Sora glared at her sister and stood up.

Kyoko laughed, "Ohhhh~ scary. What a scary look for a little girl like you. What are you going to do…call them?"

"Why did you do this Kyoko and where is Ichi-kun," Sora glared.

Kyoko smirked, "Aw no more nee-chan added?"

Sora spat, "You are no longer my sister you monster! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Kyoko slapped her little sister a few feet away. Sora glared up to her sister.

Kyoko frowned, "Why should I answer a ignorant little girl like you? And you call me the monster…you're the monster of the whole damn clan Sora. No one has every had as many familiars in this clan like you. As members of the Kuroi Clan we should only have one, two at the most. But you…," she kicked Sora in the stomach and yelled, "How the hell do you have six?!"

Sora coughed, "How am I suppose to know? Where is Ichi-kun and why have you done this?"

Kyoko's eyes changed from purple to black. A white five point star outlined her pupil. She smirked, "Ichi is taking care of the bane of my existence…"

Sora's eyes widened, "You didn't?!"

A rustle from a bush caught there attention. Kyoko smirked, "Looks like he's done…"

A snake the size of a python slithered out with the clan's elder in it's mouth.

Sora's eyes widened in horror and she glared at her sister, "How the hell could you murder Grandfather?!"

"Tch, tch you shouldn't swear at such an early age," the python dropped the corpse and slithered around his master. She patted his head, "Good boy, Ichi."

Sora stood up and snapped, "Why?!"

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders, "Hmm maybe I was bored.."

Sora's eyes widened again. Her bangs covered her eyes as she began to grind her teeth, tightening her fist. She brought her hand to her mouth and whislted. The noise rang through out the entire compound of the Clan.

"Oh someone's finally getting serious! Calling all of them at once are we," Kyoko laughed as Ichi hissed at Sora.

Sora's chakra spiked at an alarming rate and she said in a low voice, "Shut the fuck up!"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she felt something approaching them. Something swooped down leaving a claw mark on her face. She hissed and grabbed her face. She turned around to glare at her little sister.

Sora's tears cleared as she looked at her sister with all her familiars by her side. Perched on her shoulder was a raven she named Kyoya. Crouching in front of her wearing four other animals. A black fox named Ren, a black wolf named Akito, a black cat named Takeshi, and a black monkey named Momo. Hovering around Sora was her first and most powerful familiar, a black serpent like dragon with a huge pair of black and blue wing, Rei. All of the young girls familiars glared at Kyoko with their fang bared.

Kyoko smirked, "Do you really think you can beat me? I have way more experience than you and the most powerful Kuroi Mori no Me user."

Sora opened her eyes to reveal a black five point star outlining her pupil, "That doesn't mean anything you bastard!"

She raised her hand and Kyoya flew into the air. He turned and flew directly into Sora with a bright frosty light. When the light died down. Sora stood there with a different appearance. A small light blue circle in the center of her forehead, two blue stripes on her cheeks, claws, pointed ears, an open black kimono with a black tube top, tight pants with chains, and bare feet. She gained a huge pair of black raven's wings and a scythe. Her eyes switched from purple to a frosty blue.

Kyoko's eyes widened, "When did you learn to merge?! This should have taken you years to actually do!"

Sora closed the distance between them and swung her scythe. Kyoko dodged in time and tried to kick her but she flew in the air. Sora pulled a feather from her wing and threw it at Kyoko like a shuriken. Kyoko dodged in time and watched as the ground from where she just stood began to corrode.

"Oh ho~ Little Sora has some tricks. Poisonous feathers, huh," Kyoko thought.

Sora swung her scythe sending a blast of wind knocking Kyoko into the woods and destroying the surrounding area. Sora stared at the direction she sent her sister blankly. Kyoko's arm looked damaged and she coughed up some blood. Ichi also had a few scratches on him also.

Kyoko glared up to her sister and spat some blood on the ground, "Looks like we need to punish the little one, huh Ichi."

He hissed in response as he began to glow an ominous black. He merged with Kyoko giving her a snake scales on her forearm and thighs,elongated fangs, nails, pointed ears, mesh top, black shorts, and twin swords.

"Let's go little Sora," she yelled charging at her sister.

"AHHHHHHHH," Sora screamed as she charged toward her older sister.

* * *

When Sora woke up she was in a hospital room. She stared at the ceiling for awhile. She sat up to see all her familiars sleeping on and by the bed in their baby forms. She looked at her arms to see they were fully bandaged. She felt her head was wrapped as well. She began to hear the nurses speaking outside her room door.

"She was the only survivor of the Kuroi Massacre yesterday?"

"Yes, they found her past out in the woods.

"But isn't she the monster of the clan? How do we know she didn't do it?"

Anger began to rise in Sora and she gripped the covers. This woke her familiars, since they are connected to their masters emotions. Akito whined and jumped on the bed. He sat and licked her hand. She gave him a small smile and patted him. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"She is just a child! I doubt she'd even be able to do it."

"I don't know about that, but it is weird this is the second clan massacre in the village in the last year."

Sora thought, "That's right…the Uchiha Clan was killed earlier this year except for Sasuke…"

Someone walked into the room and she looked up to see the Third Hokage. She just gave him a blank stare.

"Sora Kuroi, I am so sorry to hear about the misfortune you experienced yesterday. Someone as young as you shouldn't have to go through such strive," he pulled Sora into a tight hug, "It's ok. Let it all out."

Sora's eyes began to water and she began to sob into his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. He cradled her until she calmed down.

She hiccuped, "What's going to happen now?"

"Don't you worry about it, little one. This old man will handle everything," he smiled and then left the room.

Sora got up and left the hospital with all her familiars right behind her. She walked around aimlessly for a while. She tried to ignore the nasty looks and comments she was receiving.

"She's the last of the Kuroi."

"Isn't she the infamous monster of the clan?"

"Why do they let her stay?"

"I can't let my children be around her."

"Now there are two monsters in the Leaf."

Sora thought, "I wish these old geezers would shut the hell up… and what do they mean by two?"

She walked to the pond in the park and looked over the rail. She glanced to her right where she heard yelling and laughing.

A boy with spiky blonde hair laughed, "That's what you get! Hahaha."

"Why you little," a man yelled at the boy.

Another man grabbed him and said, "Don't even acknowledge that demons existence."

The boy froze when the man said that and looked sad as the two men walked away. He pouted and began to walk in Sora's direction.

"Why do they treat him that way…they treat him like my clan treated me…," she thought.

She looked closely at his face and thought, "He has a sad look in his eyes…"

When he got close enough she waved at him, "Hi, what's your name?"

The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder and back to Sora, "Are you talking to me?"

"Well do you see anyone else around," she laughed, "I'm Sora Kuroi."

The boy looked excited, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto…hey Naruto do you want to be friends," Sora asked.

Naruto beamed and nodded, "You bet!"

She grabbed Naruto's hand and ran toward the pond to play.

"Hey Sora, why do these animal follow you around," Naruto asked.

Sora smiled at her familiars and said, "They are my familiars and like family to me. Don't worry they like you."

As soon as she said that Ren nuzzled against Naruto's neck.

"See?"

Naruto smiled, "Alright! You know you're actually my first friend ever, and you're the first person to be nice to me… I don't have a family…"

Sora stared at the boy and thought, "We are a lot alike…"

She smiled, "Hey, Naruto want to be my brother?"

He blushed and hugged Sora, "Yeah…"

She rubbed his back as he began to cry. She thought back to last night.

_Sora was on the ground panting struggling to look up to Kyoko. Kyoko had a huge gash on her head and various cut, but Sora still couldn't defeat her. All of her familiars covered her ready to pounce on Kyoko any second._

"_See little sister, you won't be able to kill me with that half assed merging. You're still too young even if you're very talented," Kyoko glared at Sora._

_Kyoko undid her merge and looked blankly at Sora, "Listen, Sora…if you want to kill me you better get stronger or else next thing your blood will be on my hands."_

_She turned to work away, but Sora yelled, "You still didn't tell me why…"_

_Kyoko stopped and crossed her arms, "I tell you when you can defeat me, but until then good luck staying lonely without a family to care for you."_

Sora glared and thought, "No, I won't even give you the satisfaction of death Kyoko. I won't seek revenge on you. I will get my answers, and I will most defiantly get stronger with a new family!"

And from that day on the survivor of the Kuroi Clan, Sora Kuroi, would change the village hidden in the Leaves.

**A/N: How did you like it? I'm looking forward to review! Let's see how this story will end up. Also Kuroi Mori no Me is the Kuroi Clan's Kekkai Genkai and it means Eyes of the Black Forest. It will be explained more as the story progresses. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Since I have some much needed free time I'm writing this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Today I'm a Ninja Baby!

_Years later_

"Naruto, were that hell are you," thought Sora.

It's been years since her clan was killed by her sister, and she started a new family with Naruto. She has grown into a fine young lady, but she does have a slight attitude when it comes to people talking about Naruto. She now has waist length spiky held in two bun by her ears, her messy bangs parted down the middle framing her face. Her outfit consist of a cold shoulder tube- like top with zipper going from chest to the bottom of the shirt with a sleeveless mesh top under it. She wore black, tight shorts with gauzes wrapping her whole legs, standard black ninja shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a bracelet with her clan's symbol on her right wrist. She also had purple studs in her ears and a silver cuff on her left cartilage, and black choker around her neck.

She sighed and looked out the classroom window. Her jaw dropped and she laughed, "That knucklehead has done it now! How come he didn't let me in on it?"

The Hokage heads were painted and she could make out a few jonin chasing the blonde. She rose her hand still giggling.

"Yes, what is it Sora," Iruka- sensei asked.

"Can I be excused? I have to save my brother's ass," she smiled.

Iruka raised a brow and looked out the window. His eyes bugged out and his head and he yelled, "NARUTO!"

Sora began to crack up as she ran out the class, "I take that as a yes ahahaha!"

Sora run out the academy looking for Naruto. She saw him give the jonin the slip. She snuck up behind him.

He laughed, "Hahaha they'll never find me!"

She blew on his neck earning a shriek. He turned around and pointed, "Sora, what're you doing here?!"

"Well… I saw you messing stuff up and thought I'd save your ass before Iruka-sensei gets to you… but too late," she snickered.

Naruto blinked, "Too late…?"

An ominous shadow cover the two young ninja. Naruto paled and slowly turned around to see and very pissed Iruka.

"H-Hey Iruka-sensei, nice weather we're having," Naruto laughed nervously scratching his head.

A vein popped on his head and Sora plugged her ears as he yelled, "NARUTO~"

* * *

Back in the Classroom

Sora was sitting in her seat next to the window smiling down to Naruto, who was tied up with rope.

He glared, "Sora, you're a traitor of a sister!"

She stuck her tongue out and shrugged, "I told you not to ditch today, but you don't listen as usual. Plus you didn't clue me in on the fun. Your fault not mine."

He pouted as Iruka started to give him a speech. Sora tuned him out but came back when she heard their punishment. Transformation Justu.

"Everyone line up," Iruka ordered.

Everyone groaned and glared at Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Naruto!"

Sora glared at the class and said, "Oh shut up you punks need the practice anyway."

"What makes you so different," one boy challenged.

She smirked and crossed her arms, "I mastered this when I was 5 and other justu. I don't have to do extra lessons like this, isn't that right Iruka-sensei?"

Kiba snickered, "Sora give the kid a break!"

"But Kiba sometimes it's good to tell people off. I learned it from you," Sora smirked.

Kiba smiled, "Well ya learned from the best! Right Akamaru?"

The puppy barked in response.

Iruka laughed, "That's right. Now everyone line up and get started."

Sora placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back, feet up on the desk. She looked down to catch Sasuke staring at her. She winked and he glared at her before turning around.

She mentally laughed, "Wonder what's so interesting 'bout me…," then she frowned, "Then again I can't stand that spiky haired dipshit."

She looked at the class as Sakura transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Sasuke did you see that," she asked.

Sora deadpanned and thought, "Naw, nobody saw it. What the hell type of question was that?"

Sasuke went after her and did the same. When he undid the justu and glanced at Sora.

"Hn"

Sora gave him a weird look and thought, "Okay…someone's trying to show off…"

Naruto went up after him. However, it wasn't a regular transformation justu either.

"Sexy-justu," Naruto transformed into a sexy blonde with twin tails and smoke covering her vitals.

Sora did and anime drop while Iruka got a nosebleed. Sora jumped from her seat and sent him flying with a kick to the back.

She grabbed the half conscious boy and shook him, "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT DAMN PERVERTED JUSTU!"

Everyone began to giggle and shake their headed at the two. Iruka began yelling at him too.

"HOW BIG OF A FOOL ARE YOU?! YOU WASTE TIME AND TALENT WITH THESE TRICKS!"

* * *

At the Hokage Summit

Sora and Naruto were wiping the paint off the Hokage's faces.

"Um, why am I helping? I didn't do it," Sora grumbled throwing the rag down, "Iruka-sensei get your butt down here so I can kick it!"

Naruto yelled, "Yeah!"

"Shut up this is your fault, Naru-kun," Sora yelled pinching his cheeks.

Naruto waved his arms around and whined, "Ouch, Sora!"

Iruka looked down and said, "Naruto, you made this mess so you're going to clean it, and Sora, Naruto is supposed to be your brother right? Then you need to be more responsible for him and help him when he makes a mess. Now get to it you two! You're not leaving until every drop of paint is gone."

Naruto yelled, "Fine it's not like anyone is waiting for us anyway!"

Sora frowned, eyes were downcast and she wrapped an arm around him and said, "Yeah…"

"Naruto…Sora…" Iruka sighed.

Sora grumbled, "What now Baka-sensei."

Naruto gave him a pouty face.

"Well when you two are through… we could… I'll buy you guys some ramen," he said shyly.

Their faces lit up and they yelled, "Yeah, talk about motivation!"

After they were done they the three made their way to Ichiraku's.

As Sora and Naruto stuffed their faces Iruka asked, "Why did you choose that place to deface? I mean, you do know who the Hokage are don't you?"

Naruto slurped some more ramen and said, "Of course. To be Hokage you have to be the best in the entire village."

"It was the fourth Hokage who saved the village from the Nine-tails," Sora included wiping her mouth.

Iruka looked at them and said, "Ok then why…?"

Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Iruka and yelled, "Because one day they'll be calling me Hokage! I'm going to surpass every one that came before me and when that day comes, everyone in the village will have to give me respect!"

Sora kicked Naruto out his seat and said, " Yeah right get in line bro! I'm going to become the first female Hokage of the Leaf and everyone will have to respect both of us! Cuz if they don't respect my bro I'll have to beat their ass…. You alright Naru-kun."

Naruto was face first on the floor and grumbled, "Just peachy…"

Iruka sweatdropped, "Sora why are you so rough?"

"I don't know my own strength and I always train with the guys in class not the girls. They're the only ones that can take a hit," she shrugged.

"Sora has always had super human strength similar to the princess of the Leaf, and other abilities that sets her apart from most the kids her age…," Iruka thought.

Naruto tackled her to the ground and they began rolling around fighting. Iruka shook his head and smiled.

"These two…"

Naruto popped up, "By the way Iruka-sensei…I need to ask a favor…"

"More Ramen?"

"Uh… your headband pretty please," he asked.

Sora wiggled her brow, "Oh so that's why you took off your goggles?"

"Shut up! So how bout it Iruka-sensei," Naruto blushed.

Iruka smiled, "No can do. It's a symbol of adulthood. You don't get one until you graduate."

"Aw man what a rip off," Naruto pouted.

Sora laughed and hugged her brother from behind, "Well we'll get ours tomorrow so no worries right?"

"I guess…"

Sora and Naruto waved to Iruka and thanked him for buying them dinner. They made their way to their apartments. They lived directly next door to each other, but when they were younger they shared one. Then last year Sora got her first visit from mother nature and thought it was time to move out when Naruto found her pads and asked what they were, scaring both of them for life.

"Hey, Naruto I think you'll do fine tomorrow, so don't be nervous," Sora smiled to her surrogate brother.

Naruto frowned, "That's easy for you to say. You've mastered this stuff before we ever met…"

"Yeah, with hell of determination and training…and help from someone I used to care about," she whispered the last part. A picture of her sister flashed in her mind. She shook her head, "Anyway you'll be fine, plus I'm not a genius like the spiky haired dipshit."

"Spiky haired dipshit," Naruto asked smirking.

Sora laughed, "My new name for Sasuke, but you can't still it!"

"I don't even want to make up any nicknames for that Teme," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

She hugged him and went into the apartment to be greeted by her familiars, who tackled her to the ground.

She laughed, "Hey everyone! How was your day?"

They all made happy sounds and followed her to her room. She changed into her PJs which was a tank and some jogging pants. She laid on her bed and looked out the window and thought, "Tomorrow I finally become I full-fledged ninja baby!"

She drifted off to sleep. The next day she got dressed and ran over to Naruto's place. She kicked the door down.

"WAKE UP KNUCKLEHEAD," She flipped his bed over with him in it.

"AHHH, WHAT THE HELL SORA," he yelled cradling his head.

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled, "Shut up and be at school on time! See ya bro."

She jumped out his window and made her way to school, "First step to getting respect for the both of us."

She rammed into someone causing both of them to fall on the ground. She rubbed the back of her head and said, "Ouch dammit!"

She looked over to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…"

She stopped when she realized the person she bumped into was Sasuke. He glared at her, "Watch where you're going…"

"I said sorry already you Spiky-haired dipshit," she frowned.

His glared intensified, "What did you just call me?"

"Did I stutter, spiky haired dipshit," she grinned and they both got off the ground.

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and glared, "Don't call that Monster Girl!"

A vein appeared on her head, "Really Monster Girl? No better nicknames Dipshit?"

"Whatever Monster Girl," he shoved her back and continued to school.

She glared and pulled on her messy bangs, "And that's exactly why I can't stand him with that 'I'm above you all' attitude. Jackass."

* * *

Everyone was in the classroom. Sora managed to pass with flying colors, but Naruto wasn't so lucky. They both watched the kids with their parents all happy. Naruto sat on the swing sadly and Sora on a branch in the tree.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who-,"

"Yeah, that's him. He's the only one who didn't pass…"

"Hey isn't she the last Kuroi?"

"Yeah, she passed though, but still can't believe they let her either."

"Well one is enough... After all his-,"

"You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

Sora glared at the two woman and thought, "There they go again…what the hell is the big deal about us?"

She hopped down and squeezed Naruto in a tight hug rubbing his head, "Come on let's go…"

He stood up and grabbed her hand as they walked off.

"If it makes you feel better I'll give the headband back and stay with you," Sora whispered.

Naruto shook his head, "No you don't have to…"

"Hey Naruto," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Mizuki-sensei.

He waved, "Can I talk to you for a minute Naruto?"

Sora was always wary of Mizuki-sensei. Something about him didn't sit right with her. She tightened her grip on his hand and said, "What do you need to talk about that you can't say right here?"

Mizuki stared at Sora for a moment and smiled, "Just a little motivational talk for future reference."

"I'm all ears," she glared then Naruto let go of her hand and turned to her.

"It's okay I'll go with Mizuki-sensei for a while," Naruto said sadly.

Sora sighed even though she didn't want him to go she agreed, "Ok but if you're not home on time I'm calling the police on that pedophile."

The two of them walked off somewhere. Sora sighed again, "What am I going to do now?"

She was close to one of the training grounds, "I might as well train some…"

When she got to the training ground someone was already there. She hid in the trees and looked down to see the Spiky-haired Dipshit. He threw a kunai in her direction. Sora dodged and landed a few feet in front of him.

"What are you one of those crazed fangirls or something," Sasuke asked in disgust.

She frowned, "Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to train. Not all the girl in the academy spend every moment trying to get your stupid attention jackass."

He stared at her, "Hm…she seems serious…"

He got into a fighting stance, "Then prove it. How about a spar?"

Sora turn around to walk away and scoffed, "I doubt you'll be up for the challenge though."

"What are you scared," Sasuke grinned.

She turned around and smirked, "Don't regret this later."

Sora got into a fighting stance as well, "Ready when you are chump."

They ran toward each other, both sending a punch toward the other, and blocking. Sasuke jumped back to kick her in the side. Sora dodged as she swept her foot under his leg knocking him down. Sasuke glared as she pointed and laughed at him.

"See I told you don't regret it punk," she laughed letting her guard down.

He swept his leg under her legs causing her to fall face first.

He grinned, "Trust me I don't Monster Girl."

Sora gripped the grass and lifted her head spitting out some dirt in the process. She glared at the Uchiha and said, "Big mistake, Jackass!"

Sasuke jumped up and made some distance as Sora's chakra began to spike. She punched the ground creating a crater, slowly standing up. She cracked her knuckles, "I'm so going to beat you 6 feet under."

Sasuke sweat dropped and blinked twice, "Wow…she does have the strength of a monster…"

After about 20 craters, 50 kunai, 30 shuriken, and two sweaty bodies later…

Sora and Sasuke were laid out on the ground catching their breath. Both were covered in cuts, sweat, and dirt.

Sasuke looked over to Sora, who was still catching her breath and thought, "She is actually pretty good… her training actually pays off…"

"Hey… Monster Girl…"

"What do you want Dipshit," she huffed turning to face him.

Sasuke huffed, "Come here again tomorrow…"

Sora's eyes bugged out and she yelled, "Spiky-haired Dipshit say what!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "…I think you heard me right Monster Girl. Come here at the same time so when spar."

"What if I don't wanna," she pouted and crossed her arms, "You are my rival after all. I don't want to help your skills get better."

Sasuke stared, "Hn…whatever."

He got up and walked off leaving Sora, "It's late you should get home…"

Sora waved him off, "Whatever, Dipshit see ya."

Sora looked up to the sky and stared at the moon. She took a deep breath and thought, "And I lectured Naruto about getting home on time…I better get to the apartment."

As she made her way home a jonin stopped her, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"No, why," she raised as eyebrow.

The man sighed, "He stole a scroll with forbidden justu."

"HE WHAT," she shrieked causing the man to jump out of his skin.

Sora sped off and whistled called her familiars. She landed on a roof with them not so far behind. She activated her Kuroi Mori no Me. She turned to her familiars and ordered, "Spilt up and find that knucklehead! Signal me when you do, and if you can drag him here!"

They all nodded and jumped in different direction.

Sora cracked her knuckles and jumped to the woods, "I'm so going to beat him black and blue this time. I can't believe he would do something so stupid…wait this is Naruto we're talking about. He may pull pranks but nothing like this…," her eyes widened, "Mizuki! That snake! He's setting Naruto up! That man is so dead!"

She sped in the forest looking for Naruto. She stopped on a branch when she noticed a hundred Naruto's beat the crap out of Mizuki.

"Whoa…," she said with her mouth dropped.

After beating the shit out of Mizuki the clones puffed away. Naruto ran over to Iruka crying.

Iruka smiled, "Good job Naruto, and Sora you can come down now."

"You know Iruka-sensei that can be so irritating sometimes," she hoped down and ran over to them.

He laughed and winced from his wounds and patted her on the head, "And you can be an irritating, know-it-all student sometimes."

She smiled and said, "Okay, someone start talking. What the hell happened here?"

Naruto and Iruka looked at each other and laughed.

Sora frowned, "I wanna be in on the joke and how come I didn't get to beat the shit out of Mizuki too."

Iruka smiled, "Naruto I have a gift for you. Close your eyes."

Iruka took his headband off, and took Naruto's goggles off his head, tying the headband on. Sora smiled.

"Open your eyes," Iruka smiled.

Naruto opened his eyes and felt his forehead. His eyes teared up and he tackled Iruka in a crushing hug.

"Whoa there dude, you're going to kill him," Sora laughed as Naruto decided to tackle her instead.

They rolled around laughed, "We're finally ninja!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you learned that you have the Nine-tailed Fox sealed with in you," Sora asked as the two layed on her bed.

Naruto smiled, "Yep!"

"You learned Multi-Shadow Clone Justu…"

"Yep!"

"And you beat Mizuki's ass…"

"Yep!"

Sora jumped up and gave him a noggy, "You could have asked for help you know!"

"Ow ow ow ow! Sora I'm sorry! It was in the moment you know," Naruto cried.

Sora's familiars looked at the two and shook their heads. Naruto and Sora laid down and placed their foreheads together and smiled.

Sora smiled, "I can't wait until tomorrow. We get our squads."

"Hope we're in the same one," Naruto smiled.

Sora smiled, "They could never spilt us up. I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too Sora-chan," Naruto smiled drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Review plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey again! Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did. Here's another!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Squad from Hell

Sora and Naruto woke up that morning tired. They got ready for the day, but Naruto was wary of Sora. She was a terrible morning person and temper mental when she doesn't have enough sleep. Currently she was glaring at every living thing around them.

"Uh, Sora…," Naruto said glancing at the black haired girl.

She glared, "What?"

He flinched, "We're here, so you can go put your head down when we get to class."

She shrugged and stomped into the classroom with Naruto close behind.

She sat next to the window seat next to Sasuke. He gave her a weird look, but she glared at him and put her head down.

Sakura and Ino ran into the classroom and started arguing about Sasuke.

"Shut up Forehead!"

"Make me Ino-pig!"

Sora threw her shoes at both the girls hitting them square in the forehead, "WOULD YOU HARLETS SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DAMMIT!"

She slammed her head back on the desk and went back to sleep. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the pinkette and blonde as they began whispering their arguing fearing Sora. They all know how she can get when tired.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…and Naruto what are you doing here? I though you fail."

"Nope! See the headband," he smiled as he brought Sora's shoes back up to her.

Sakura walked over and said, "Excuse me, can I get by?"

Naruto thought, "Sakura is looking cute as usual!"

"Naruto, move it! I'm trying to get past you," she pointed glaring at the blonde boy.

He frowned as he saw Sasuke was next to him. Sakura sat between the two. As Sakura stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes Naruto got jealous. He got up and crouched in front of Sasuke. The two had a glaring contest.

"Naruto you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone," Sakura yelled.

Sora sat up and looked over to her brother and Sasuke inches apart, "What the hell did I miss?"

Suddenly, I boy accidently elbowed Naruto, sending him into Sasuke. The two shared a terrible first kiss.

Sora instantly started laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THIS IS GOLD! WHY DON'T I HAVE A CAMERA! HAHAHA!"

Sasuke and Naruto instantly started gagging.

Sasuke yelled, "Naruto you idiot! You are so dead!"

Naruto choked, "Poison! My mouth is ruined."

Sakura and the other girls cracked their knuckles ready to pounce on Naruto. Sora jumped in front of them tears still in her eyes laughing.

"As much as I would love to see this, I'm going to let him get beat for an accident," Sora laughed draping an arm over his shoulder, "That shit just made my day!"

Naruto whined, "Sora, that's not funny. I've been poisoned."

"No, that my dear brother was a kiss from the same sex," Sora laughed.

Naruto yelled, "Well you didn't think it was funny when I found out you had a crush on Iruka-sensei when we were younger!"

A vein popped on her head and she shoved him to the rabid fangirls, "On second thought kill him!"

"NOOO! SORA I'M SORRY," Naruto yelled.

She crossed her arms and turned her head, "Shove that apology up your ass!"

A few minutes later Naruto had his head on the desk completely beat up. He gave Sora a pleading look, and frowned and turned away.

"Oh no, she's going to ignore all day," he thought.

Iruka gave a speech about how things are going to work.

"Now, you're going to be split up into 3 to 4 men squads. Listen for your name," Iruka said as he read of the list.

Sasuke thought, "Three to four man squads? Sounds like too many…"

Sakura thought, "It's perfect! I hope I'm with Sasuke!"

Naruto thought, "As long as I'm with Sakura I'll take anyone…expect Sasuke!"

Sora thought, "Man I want some chicken right about now…is Choji holding barbeque chips?"

"I picked these team, so they should be equal," Iruka smiled.

He went on saying the teams.

"Okay, Squad Seven… Sakura Haruno…Naruto Uzumaki…"

Sakura looked depressed, Naruto cheered.

"Sasuke Uchiha…and Sora Kuroi…"

Sakura cheered, Naruto looked depressed, Sora shrugged, and Sasuke sighed.

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as Sasuke!"

Iruka frowned, "Sasuke and Sora tied for the highest grades and you Naruto had the worst. We had to balance your strengths that's why you're together!"

Sora looked surprised, "I have high grades? I fall asleep all the time and barely did homework."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Sora that's just sad…really sad."

"It is," she smiled.

Sasuke folded his hands over his mouth, "Dobe, don't slow me down."

"What you call me (him)?" Sora and Naruto yelled as they tried to pounce on the Uchiha.

Sakura yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Iruka sighed, "They'll figure it out…"

Everyone went in their different squads and with their new sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went off somewhere for lunch. Usually Sora would go with Naruto, but she just wanted to get some more sleep. When the three got back Naruto had his arms crossed, Sakura looked a little down, and Sasuke looked the same.

"What's wrong with you all," she asked resting her head on her arm.

Naruto pouted, "Nothing…"

Sakura forced a smile, "Yeah, nothing."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Sora looked at him and said, "What the hell does 'hn' even mean anyways? Is that some of secret Uchiha code of something? Can you teach me?"

Sasuke glared at her and sat down.

"I take that as a no," she sighed.

After about an hour and a half, Naruto was getting restless. He peeked out the classroom door.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, cut it out!"

"Why are we the only squad whose teacher hasn't showed up yet," he complained.

Sora yawned, "Hell he can take all the time he wants… no ones in a rush anyway."

Sakura looked at Naruto putting an eraser in the doorway and yelled, "What are you doing, Naruto!"

Sora looked up and laughed, "Oh I'm so in!"

Sasuke scoffed, "No way could an elite ninja fall for a trick like that…"

Sakura said, "Grow up you two!" but she thought "Stuff like this is the best!"

"Yeah right, you're enjoying this too," Sora frowned.

A hand grabbed the door and someone walked in. The eraser dropped on his already white hair. He was tall with gravity defying silver hair, his headband covering his right eye, a mask over his nose and mouth, the standard vest, and fingerless gloves with the Leaf symbol on it.

Naruto and Sora instantly started laughing and pointing.

Sakura said, "I tried to stop them, but…"

"So this is an elite ninja? He looks completely worthless," Sasuke thought as he looked at the man.

When Sora stopped laughing she took in their new sensei's appearance, "Hm, he seems familiar…"

He smiled and rubbed his chin, "How should I put this…I hate you!"

Each child sweat dropped, "Uh-oh…"

They all sat on the roof.

Their sensei said, "Now, I'd like to know a little more about you four."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "…You know the usual. Your favorite thing, you hate, dreams, ambitions, and hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto said, "You go first sensei."

"Yeah, after all you're a complete stranger to us," Sakura agreed.

He looked at them, "Oh…me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like….I dislike…My future dreams are none of your business…but anyway I have a lot of hobbies…"

Sora said, "So all we really know is your name…way to go Kakashi-sensei."

Then she thought, "Kakashi…why is that name familiar too."

"Now it's you turn. Starting with you on the right," Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant cup ramen and my sister Sora! I also like when Iruka treats me to ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. I hate the three minutes wait after pouring in the boiling water…"

"He really has nothing but ramen on his mind…," Kakashi thought.

"My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge me…," Naruto finished off strong.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he thought, "Well hasn't he turned interesting…"

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

Kakashi said, "Next!"

Sasuke went next, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams that's just a word…but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone…"

Sakura blinked, "He's so cool…"

"I hope it's not me," Naruto gulped.

Sora gave he a grave look and thought, "Hm…I don't think that's a wise path, Dipshit."

Kakashi thought, "I thought as much…"

"Okay, now for the girls. You with the pink hair you're up," he said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is…," glance at Sasuke, "my dream is…squeal. I hate Naruto and Sora."

Naruto gasped, "What…"

"Like hell if I care if you like me or not," Sora shrugged.

Kakashi resisted the urge to face palm, "It sounds like girls today are more interested in love than ninjustu."

"Okay, Sora your up," Kakashi sighed.

She saluted, "Yo, my name is Sora Kuroi. I like training and being with my familiars and my brother Naruto. I dislike people talking down to me or Naruto, mornings, and being reminded of my family. And just wait you dumbasses will bow before my feet when I become the first female Hokage of the leaf, ain't that right Naruto," she looked at him.

He face palmed, "Sora..."

"Whatever he agrees!"

Kakashi sighed, "Okay, that's enough. I think we understand each other formal training begins."

Naruto got excited, "Yes! What are our first duties?!"

Kakashi leaned back on the railing, "Our first mission involves only the members of this squad."

Sora asked, "What is it?"

"Survival training."

Sakura asked, "Why that? School was full of nothing but survival training."

Sora thought about it and looked at their sensei, "We're going against you aren't we?"

"You're bright," he smirked and looked at the others, "Yes, this isn't your typical training."

"Well what kind of practice would it be," Naruto asked.

Kakashi snorted.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei," Sakura frowned.

Kakashi waved, "Oh it's nothing…wouldn't probably chicken out if I told you."

"Oh can I tell them instead then. I wanna see their reactions," Sora gave an evil smirk causing the rest to flinch.

Kakashi asked, "You know… oh yeah…I forgot you know a lot about the process."

The other three looked at Sora as she explained, "Out of the twenty-six of our graduating class, only nine of us will actually be accepted as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. The test we're about to take has a 66% success rate of failure."

The other three froze.

Kakashi laughed, "See you're chickening out already!"

Sora laughed, "The look on your faces is priceless. I really need to buy a damn camera!"

They glanced at Sora and frowned. Naruto punched her in the head, "Shut up, Sora!"

"Hey to be honest I'm still angry at you from earlier you know, so don't push it Naru-kun," Sora said as she tackled her brother to the ground and sat on his back.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons, and don't have breakfast unless you want to throw up."

Sora gave him a disgusted look, "I'm so eating breakfast and ew mornings…"

He handed them a sheet of paper and said, "This will give you the details. Read it carefully. See you guys tomorrow."

Sora looked at the rest of the group and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm making a huge breakfast and watching movies all night!"

Sasuke frowned, "You are an idiot, Monster Girl…"

She tackled him, "I'll kill you! You Spiky-Haired Dipshit!"

Naruto panicked and tried to pull her off of him, "Sora calm down!"

"Yeah! Calm down Sora," Sakura yelled trying to help Naruto.

The next morning Sora yawned. Her hair was down to her waist swishing as she walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and frowned, "I don't feel like doing my hair today."

She got dressed and started on breakfast. Takeshi jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and scratched behind his ear. He was always the only one to wake up before the others.

"Hey, Takeshi wanna come with me today," she asked.

The black cat meowed happily in responds. She smiled and petted him, "Great I know you want to get some action. It has been a while since we trained together."

He gave her a look as to say, "Yeah, cause you're getting lazy!"

After eating and placing some food out for the others she grabbed her keys.

"Okay, guys I'll be back in no time," she smiled when Takeshi jumped on her shoulder the others protested.

"Sorry, guys I know you all want to get out, but he was up first," she apologized.

They all gave her a displeased look.

She sighed, "Okay, how about we make a deal? On our first serious mission I'll take everyone along for the ride. Is that okay?"

They all perked up and nodded.

"Good, see you guys later," she laughed walking out.

When she got to the training grounds Kakashi-sensei still wasn't there, but the others were.

Sakura and Naruto yelled, "You're late!"

"Yeah yeah, but in my defense I somehow knew he wasn't going to be here on time," Sora shrugged and Takeshi jumped off her shoulder and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes lit up as the cat jumped on his shoulder and licked his cheek, "Takeshi! I haven't seen you in a while. Hey buddy!"

The cat purred in responses.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and rubbed behind the cat's ear, "He's so pretty. Is he one of your pets?"

"No, he's one of my familiars. He's not an ordinary black cat either. He has lightening chakra," Sora explained as she sat down playing with her hair.

Sasuke looked at her and asked, "Your hair is really long…I never would have thought since you always wear those buns."

"Yeah…I didn't feel like doing it," Sora sighed leaning on a tree falling asleep again. Takeshi walked over and laid on her lap falling asleep also.

Sakura pointed at her and asked, "Does she always sleep in strange places like that?"

"Most of the time, but I would just let her be. She might kill you if you tried to wake her, and Takeshi isn't any better. I can't count how many times he's shocked me when I interrupted his naps," Naruto said scratching his cheek.

They all sat around waiting for Kakashi for another thirty minutes. He finally arrived, "Good morning."

Sakura and Naruto yelled, "You're late!"

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life," he lied.

"Yeah right," the two yelled.

Kakashi looked over to Sora and Takeshi and sighed, "And she fell asleep…"

He walked over to her and crouched down.

Naruto panicked, "Uh Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't be that if I were you!"

Kakashi looked over to him and said, "It's alright I know how she is waking up."

He noticed Takeshi and petted him. Takeshi opened his glaring, static visible, but he stopped when he saw Kakashi. He meowed happily and jumped on the man's shoulder and placed his paw on his headband.

Kakashi smiled, "Hey, it's been years Take-kun."

Naruto gave his sensei a questioning look, "You know Takeshi?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yep…we go back."

He turned his attention back to Sora. He patted her on the head and began to rub her hair, "Sora-kun, it's time to wake up kiddo."

Sora slowly opened her eyes, "About time you got here, Baka-sensei!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's jaws dropped and they thought, "Who the hell is that girl?!"

Naruto yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sora?"

"Yeah! Sora doesn't wake up calmly. She's ready to murder every time she wake up," Sakura yelled pointing.

She shrugged, "It was a good nap is all."

Kakashi thought, "She is still the same…"

He pulled out an alarm clock, "Okay, I've set this alarm to go off at noon."

The group gave him a confused look.

He pulled out two bell, "I have two small bells…you challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch and tied to a stump."

"Good thing I ate," Sora smiled.

The others stomachs growled and thought, "That's why you told us not to eat…"

"All you have to do is get one bell, but since there's only two…two of you are defiantly going for the stump," he explained.

They group looked at each other.

"You can use shuriken, and come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't stand a chance," he said gripping the bells.

Sakura protested, "But that's dangerous!"

"Heh you couldn't even get dodge an eraser! You're going to get yourself killed," Naruto yelled with his arms behind his arms.

Kakashi stared at him, "Only the weak talk big…Let's forget the dunce for a while and get started."

A vein pulsed on his head and Kakashi kept saying it, "Dunce, dunce, dunce~"

Naruto grabbed a kunai and charged for Kakashi, only to have Kakashi grabbed his arm and head, kunai pointed at the back his head.

"I didn't say 'go'," Kakashi said.

Sora's eyes widened, "Cool~"

"I didn't even see him move," Sakura thought.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "So this is an elite ninja…"

"Hm, at least you struck to kill…maybe…just maybe I've begun to like you four…ready…set. GO!"

They all jumped in opposite direction and hid. Kakashi could tell where they were hidden but was still impressed. However, he looked at Naruto and sighed.

"You're not like the others," he sighed.

"Come on! You and me buddy," Naruto yelled.

Sora face palmed, "Oh Naruto."

Sasuke thought, "That idiot…"

After Naruto charged, Kakashi ducked behind him and yelled, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Sora slapped her knee and covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "Holy shit my brother just got …hahahaha!"

Then Kakashi switched his shadow clones and Naruto fell for the trick fighting his own shadow clones. She face palmed again. After that he fell for the easiest trick in the book, and is currently hanging upside down.

Kakashi appeared and picked up the bell, "Falling for such an obvious trip you're just stupid."

"I couldn't have said that better myself," Sora thought.

Sasuke however took the opportunity to throw several kunai at Kakashi.

"Whoa, Sasuke! That's just overkill," Naruto yelled.

The Kakashi poofed into a log like with his fight with Naruto.

"Substitution Justu again," Sora said hopping down from her spot.

Sasuke went for around hiding spot after giving away his location.

Sora walked up to Naruto and said, "You know we have to work together to beat him right?"

"Huh, no way I'm doing this by myself, Sora," Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

Sora sighed, "Look Naruto, seriously we need to work together or else this will never get done right."

"No way," Naruto said stubbornly crossing his arms.

Sora got angry and punched a tree down scaring the hell out of Naruto. She glared at him and said, "Naruto, you really are a fucking idiot sometimes you know."

He gulped as she walked away.

Takeshi purred as she stormed off, "I can't believe him…"

"Hey, Sora," a voice said from behind.

Sora turned around to see her sensei, "Yo, Kakashi-sensei how's life."

"Good, but I hope you do better than your teammates," he said.

Takeshi hissed and Sora smirked, "Okay okay it's been awhile we might as well."

Kakashi stared at her guard up and he though, "As a member of the Kuroi Clan she can merge with any one of her familiars, however…I don't know the full extent of her strength yet. Plus she is the prodigy of her clan… I might not be able to read Make Out Paradise!"

Takeshi jumped on Sora's shoulder and began to glow golden. Sora closed her eyes and began to glow as well. When the light died down Sora stood there with a different appearance. Her eyes were golden like Takeshi's with the star around her pupil, yellow lightning bolts under each eye, hair pulled in spiky pig tails, a sleeveless, gold kimono draped over her shoulders, black triangular tube top, skin tight pants with one leg cut into shorts, and wraps around the curve of her feet. She had black cat ears and tail as well.

She smirked shoving her enlonged canines, "Kakashi-sensei, you know I'm not stupid right?"

"Whatever do you mean," Kakashi asked getting ready to charge at her.

Sora pulled on some senbon and smirked, "I get how this lesson is supposed to go!"

She threw some electrified senbon at her sensei. He dodged and looked as everything they touched began to crackle to a crisp.

"Don't want to get hit by one of those," Kakashi thought as you pulled out a kunai and said, "And what would that be?"

Sora distanced herself and smiled, "We need to work together to defeat you. What's the point of having a team if we don't work together for one cause? So I'm not going to fight you yet."

Kakashi lowered his kunai, "That's good, but good luck getting those stubborn bunch to work with you. I saw what happened with Naruto."

She scratched her cheek, "Yeah…I almost pummeled the dumbass."

Kakashi smirked, "Well you have until noon you'd better hurry."

He poofed away. Sora blinked, "Would he stop with the shadow cloned already!"

She calmed down, "Okay…whose closer..."

She sniffed the air, "Okay… Sakura and Sasuke are in the same area, about 400 meters away…"

She sped through the woods and stop when she saw Sakura on the ground fainted and Sasuke's head sticking out the ground.

Anime tears squirted from her eyes as she began to point and laughed grabbing her stomach at the Uchiha.

"Who are you…," he asked confused.

Sora kept laughing, "Where the hell is this damn camera when I need it! Hahahaha!"

"Sora," Sasuke asked shocked, "Why do you look like that?!"

Sora looked at herself and said, "Oh, it's a part of my Kekkai Genkai. I can merge with my familiars. Notice the cat ears and tail. I've merged with Takeshi, but on the more urging matters. Listen up Dipshit, we need to work together to get those bells from Kakashi-sensei!"

"What? You'd just drag me down," Sasuke scoffed.

Sora pulled on her pig tails, "Why are boys so stubborn?! Listen you, Sakura, Naruto, and I have to work together to beat him! Why would we be in teams smartass?! To work together!"

"Are you sure it will work," Sakura came too at the right moment, "And why do you look like that?"

"Yes and I'll explain later, so are you in," she asked getting more frustrated.

"No," Sasuke and Sakura said without hesitation.

Sora was about to say something, but was cut off by the alarm going off.

Sora yelled, "UGH!"

They all sat on the ground, but Naruto was tied to the stump.

Sora looked at his and stuck out her tongue, "That's what you get!"

Naruto sweat dropped, "I know…"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's stomachs growled.

Sora smirked, "See should have eaten…"

"Oh listen to those stomach growl, and I have an announcement for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," Kakashi stated.

Sora looked at him curiously, "What's he up to..."

He continued, "None of you have to worry about being sent back to the academy."

"Yes," Naruto cheered.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura thought, "Even me? After the way I fainted? We all passed…?"

They cheered as Naruto said, "So it means the three of us…"

Kakashi smirked, "Are hopeless and more schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be ninja!"

They all looked speechless.

Sora asked, "Why is that?"

Sasuke got up and charged at Kakashi. However, he pinned the boy to the ground and placed a kunai to his neck.

"Not so fast! You three won't have what it takes to be in the field. Sakura killed Naruto and I'll let Sasuke go!," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura's hand twitched.

Sora glared, "You won't dare Pinky! You'll be laid out on the ground before you knew what even happened!"

Kakashi said, "The enemy will use anything against you. You failed this test! Why do think you were split into teams? To work as a team! Sora asked each of you for work together and you all turned her down!"

She yelled, "See?! I told you dumbasses!"

"That still wasn't enough," Kakashi yelled and Sora flinched her tail and ears standing up.

Kakashi continued, "Naruto, you were too busy trying to do things yourself you didn't even try to ask for help even when Sora begged you."

Naruto lowered his head ashamed.

"Sakura," Kakashi continued causing the girl to flinch, "You were too busy trying to get close to Sasuke you didn't even to help Naruto who was right in front of you in need."

She grabbed her arm, eyes down casted.

He looked down to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you didn't even attempt to ask for help because you thought the others were beneath you. Arrogance will get you nowhere."

Sasuke just glared at him then looked down losing the fire in it. Kakashi got off the boy.

"And you Sora," Kakashi looked at the cat-girl before him. He reached out and placed his hand on her head and his eye softened, "Yes, you did well and figuring out the situation, and I know it wasn't easy trying to convince your teammates, but you got frustrated to quickly and gave up. I want you to be more aggressive about these things. If you think a plan will work you have to do your best to make your team think so too."

Sora looked at him and looked away, "Easier said than done…"

"I'll give you four another chance after lunch. However, since Naruto tried to eat the lunches before time was up he doesn't get any. Don't try to sneak him any either I'll know," as saying that he puffed away.

Sora sighed and glowed a golden color. When the light died down Sora was back to normal and Takeshi stretched yawning. Everyone but Sora began to eat, she sighed as she heard Naruto's stomach growl. She stood up shocking everyone and she placed the chopsticks up to his mouth.

"Eat"

"Sora, you shouldn't do that Kakashi sensei will see," Sakura panicked.

Sora frowned, "And? He needed to eat for energy, I don't care what Baka-sensei says."

Sasuke sighed and offered his bento as well, "She's right…"

Sakura thought, "Sasuke…maybe they're right…"

"Alright," Sakura sighed.

Sora smiled, "And now you listen to me great."

"Wow she can hold a grudge," Sakura and Sasuke thought.

Sora stabbed him in the cheek with the chopstick, "Now eat! Knuckleheaded brother of mine!"

Naruto was about to take a bite when Kakashi appeared in a cloud in the sky, "YOU!"

The others jumped and Sora said, "Don't you think that's a little dramatic Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura yelled, "Right! And we're a team, so we have to work together!"

"Yeah, so we don't care what you do to us Sensei," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke agreed, "That's right…"

"You already know how I feel," Sora smirked.

The cloud grew bigger as Kakashi yelled, "You all…"

The cloud poofed away and he appeared patting Naruto on the head, "Pass!"

"What," they said in unison.

Kakashi smiled, "All the other teams I did this to did exactly what I told them. Sometimes you have to disobey orders to complete a mission remember that."

They all looked at each other and smiled.

Sora suddenly yelled, "Oh!"

The others looked at her curiously and Naruto asked, "What is it?"

Sora suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly, "You're Shi-chi!"

"Shi-chi?!," the others yelled in unison.

Kakashi hugged the girl back and laughed, "Oh, now you finally remember me, huh Sora-kun?"

She giggled, "Well, I haven't seen you since I was a munchkin!"

He twirled her and said, "Sorry about that…but believe me I've always watched after you from a far…"

She stopped smiling and started giving him a noggy, "But you're still terrible old man!"

Sakura said, "Am I the only one still confused here?"

"Nope, I'm completely lost too," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at the two strangely, "Same here..."

Sora smiled at the others, "Kakashi-sensei is actually my God Father."

"WHAT!"

"Long story for another day," Kakashi said, "Come I'll you guy out to eat."

Sora smiled, "Even though I should have known. You were the only one who could wake me without getting the death glare treatment."

They began to walk off leaving Naruto.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

Sora ran back laughing, "My bad, bro!"

**A/N: REVIEW PLZ! NEXT STOP IS ZABUZA AND HAKU!**


End file.
